Talk:September 1990 (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20140306224539
1997 Edit Talk0 26,673pages on this wiki BITBBHcast Buddyposter Misspiggysrules NoStringsAttachedCover Elmo says boo Wonderlandtoys Contentshide 1 Television & Movies 2 International Television 3 Appearances 4 Non-fiction Books 5 Storybooks 6 Albums 7 Videos 8 Behind the Scenes 9 People 10 Attractions 11 International music videos 12 Stage Shows 13 Muppet Character Debuts 14 Merchandise 15 Parades Television & MoviesEdit ◾Buddy is released, June 6 ◾Muppets Tonight Season 2 begins on Disney Channel, September 13 ◾Bear in the Big Blue House Season 1 begins on Disney Channel, October 20 ◾Sesame Street Season 29 begins on PBS, November 17 ◾The Animal Show Season 3 airs on Animal Planet (final season) ◾Big Bag Season 2 airs on Cartoon Network (final season) International TelevisionEdit ◾Sacatruc premiered on Canal J in France AppearancesEdit ◾ Elmo on A Gift of Song, January 1 ◾ Elmo on A Cathedral Christmas Non-fiction BooksEdit ◾ No Strings Attached: The Inside Story of Jim Henson's Creature Shop ◾ Miss Piggy's Rules StorybooksEdit ◾Backstage with Miss Piggy ◾Big Bird's Ticklish Christmas ◾The Big Boo! ◾The Bunny Hop ◾The Bunny Slipper Mystery ◾Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street ◾Chelli and the Great Sandbox Adventure ◾Cookie Monster! ◾Elmo Can... Quack Like a Duck ◾Elmo Loves You! ◾Elmo Saves Christmas ◾Elmo Says, "Don't Wake the Baby!" ◾Elmo's Christmas Colors ◾Elmo's Counting Game ◾Elmo's Valentine ◾Ernie! ◾Grover! ◾Hide-and-Seek Picnic ◾Ho-Ho-Ho, Baby Fozzie ◾I Can Do It! ◾I Can Go Potty ◾The King's Beard ◾Little Monster Goes to School ◾Miss Piggy, Queen of Hearts ◾Monster Market ◾Peek-a-boo, Lizzy Lou! ◾Pigs in Space: Journey to the Planet Za ◾The Poky Little Puppy Comes to Sesame Street ◾Pumpkin Patch Party ◾The Rat Pack: A Muppet Countdown Adventure ◾Sesame Street Talent Show ◾The Thanksgiving Monster ◾Tickle Me, Big Bird! ◾Tickle Me, Elmo! ◾Tickle Me: My Name is Elmo ◾Where Are You Going, Kermit? ◾Where Is Your Mommy? ◾Zoe's Flower AlbumsEdit ◾ The Best of Elmo ◾ The Count's Countdown ◾ Hot! Hot! Hot! Dance Songs ◾ Kids' Favorite Songs ◾ Oscar's Trashy Songs ◾ Platinum Too ◾ Sesame Street Best VideosEdit ◾ 123 Count with Me, July 8 ◾ Big Bag: Explore with Us! ◾ Big Bag: Imagine with Us! ◾ Big Bag: Share with Us! ◾ Elmo Saves Christmas (DVD), September 3 ◾ Elmo Says BOO!, July 8 ◾ Fiesta! ◾ Get Up and Dance, January 28 ◾ Quiet Time, April 1 ◾ Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies, April 1 ◾ Telling the Truth, January 28 ◾ William Wegman's Mother Goose, September 2 Behind the ScenesEdit ◾ Eric Jacobson begins performing Bert on Sesame Street PeopleEdit ◾ Jon Stone dies, March 30 ◾ John Denver dies, October 12 AttractionsEdit ◾ Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street? exhibit International music videosEdit ◾"Sesam Jam (Der, Die, Das)" Stage ShowsEdit ◾ Sesame Street Live presents Elmo's Coloring Book Muppet Character DebutsEdit ◾ Bear in the Big Blue House: Bear, Tutter, Ojo, Treelo, Pip and Pop, Shadow, Luna MerchandiseEdit ◾ Muppet Winter Wonderland Kid's Meal (Long John Silvers) ◾ Christopher Radko Christmas Ornaments ◾ Great Muppets in American History (Muppets Tonight Coloring Book) ◾ Muppet Treasure Island (calendar) ◾ Muppet Parody Calendar: The Sequel ◾Kermit bowl ParadesEdit ◾ Rock Around the Block Parade debuts at Sesame Place ◾ Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade features a Sesame Street Float